Amulet of the Forsworn
by RedRose8808
Summary: Trapped in a world of his desires and a stranger to all his friends, Arthur is at the mercy of his captor. Enemies with magic lurk around every corner yearning for a taste of royal blood. Will Arthur be able to escape his desires with Merlin or will it consume them both? This fiction contains: WhumpMerlin and WhumpArthur, plus a few chapters of Arwen, no slash. Please give feedback
1. Prologue

Hi readers, I have decided to complete this fan fiction. The chapter I have previously posted has been deleted for the time being because I need to make changes it to. But these first few chapters will explain why everyone have seemed to have forgotten Arthur.

* * *

Prologue

In a land not too distant from Camelot lived the colonies of the Forsworn and King Astrix's dominion.

The tree-dwelling Forsworn lived high up in the trees of the forest while King Astrix ruled the lands below. Peace rang throughout the lands until Astrix's greed for power triggered war. His armies invaded the Forsworn's peaceful lands and cut down their homes with the intent of expanding Astrix's borders.

Betrayed, the Forsworn took up arms to defend their land but it was no use. Their weapons could not penetrate the steel armour of their enemies. With defeat looming, the Forsworn turned to the only force they knew could defeat the vast army. A High Priestess of the old religion named Marais.

In exchange for her help, Marais had the Forsworn swore allegiance to her. Disguised an as emissary of the Forsworn, she offered the King Astrix an amulet as a sign of Forsworn's surrender. The King was a narcissist and she knew he would take the gift. He accepts the surrender and proudly wore the amulet.

The same night, the king falls into a deep slumber and his mind enters a world of his desires manifested by the amulet. However, what once was a dream come true quickly turns into a nightmare. In this dream he had expanded his empire to the point that he could no longer control it. His armies and citizens of his dream turned on him and he was murdered.

The next morning, the king is found dead in his bed with no sign of injury. Without a king, the Forsworn easily destroyed the enemy's army and reclaimed their land.

Marais was pleased with the effects of the amulet. Now it was ready for its true target: King Arthur.

* * *

I know the prologue is dull but the next few chapters will be more interesting.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Arthur awoke at the first light of dawn. He sat up quickly and pushed his bed curtains aside. Through his window he could see the soft, violet ray of the morning sun barely peaking over the mountains in the horizon. Here to the start of another day being king, Arthur thought to himself.

Merlin stumbled into the chambers with Arthur's royal attire in one hand and his list of tasks in the other. On his way to Arthur's table, he trips over the rug and items are flung in all directions.

Arthur cringed at the loud racket. "Merlin you idiot." Arthur gave Merlin an irritated glance.

"I'm sorry." Merlin hurried and gathered the fallen items. Merlin noticed Arthur seemed distracted as he helped Arthur prepare for the council meetings.

"After the meeting with the royal council, the Queen wishes to speak with you privately and Gaius has expressed concern on a recent outbreak of disease in the lower towns."

Arthur let out long sigh as he watched a pair of swallows fly across his window. How he envied their freedom. Able to fly anywhere they wanted with no burdens holding them back.

"Is something wrong sire?"

"You wouldn't understand Merlin." He turned to look at his servant. "Some days I wish that I wasn't king, I want to live a life where no one knew how I really was. A life unburdened by the responsibilities of being a leader."

Merlin laughed quietly as he imagined Arthur as a commoner.

"What?"

"Nothing." Merlin replies trying to hide his smile as he helped Arthur get dressed.

Both remained hushed as Merlin finished preparing the king for his meeting.

Arthur was the first the break the silence. "Let's go on a hunt." Arthur said. He needed to take some time the clear his mind before starting the long day of meetings.

"But sire, the council expects you to attend the meetings. We should stay." Merlin urged.

"I'm the king Merlin. You can't tell me what to do."

"But-"

"Trust me; it'll only be a short hunt. We'll be back in time for the meetings." Arthur smiled as he gathered his sword and headed for the door.

Merlin was reluctant to follow but complied. He could feel that this hunt was going to be a bad idea.

* * *

Small streams of sunlight illuminated the forest grounds as Merlin and Arthur travelled deeper into the forest. The screeches of crows sent a chilling shiver down Merlin's spine. There was a sense of uneasiness as the path drew darker.

"We should head back" Merlin warned. Something wasn't right.

"You worry too much Merlin." Arthur replied.

Before Merlin had a chance to respond, an arrow whizzed from the trees above and landed inches from his horse's feet. The steed reared in panic and sent Merlin tumbling to the ground. His head banged against the rubble path.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried out as he dismounted his horse and ran to his fallen friend.

A blood curling scream echoed and creatures jumped down from the branches above. Arthur's path to Merlin was blocked. The drool oozed out from their fanged mouths as they surround Arthur. Merlin desperately wanted to help Arthur but could not conjure his magic. He yelled out for Arthur to run but no sound came out. Merlin stared helplessly as the creatures charged Arthur.

Armed with swords forged from bones, the creatures attacked Arthur. But even with ferocity the creatures were no match for the skilled swordsman. Slashing and parrying, Arthur managed to fight through the hoard and reach Merlin.

From the corner of his eye, Merlin saw one of the creatures prepare a blow dart. He reached his arm and tugged at Arthur's feet to get his attention but it was too late. The dart hit Arthur's neck and sent the king to the ground.

He wouldn't let his friend be killed. He summoned his remaining strength and tried to raise his arm once more. The creatures were upon Arthur once again. The largest one pushed through the crowd and raised his sword over the fallen king. Merlin tried to target him but all he could see were blurred shapes. With vision fading quickly, Merlin was powerless. The creature jabbed his sword down and Merlin turned away.

"No" a voice boomed, the sword stopped inches from Arthur heart. The creatures retreated as the looming figure approached. Her hair as blue as the sky, she had the appearance of serenity but Merlin could sense something evil about her.

"Pitiful. Such a weak person for one with such a great destiny." She bent down and moved Arthur's hair from his face. "If it up to me, I would kill you right now" she grinned. Her fangs glistened in the light as she looked down upon Arthur's throat.

"Instead, I'll leave you with a parting gift of our first meeting" she said. Her face next to his she smelt Arthur and licked the sweat from his cheek. She placed an amulet around his neck. "Enjoy the new world."

Merlin couldn't bear the pain much longer. Who was this woman and what was that amulet? Merlin was left only with questions as he succumbed to his injuries.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Thank you all for the reviews and follows. They continue to inspire me to write.

* * *

On his back, Arthur watched soft white clouds roll across the sky. The branches of the tall trees danced in the breeze as the sound of rustling leaves swept through the forest. Was this a dream? He inhaled the scent of fallen pine needles as he rubbed his hand across the cool moss-covered earth.

The forest was peaceful but something was missing. Where was Merlin? Arthur quickly got up and glanced at his surroundings. It all seemed familiar yet so strange.

"Merlin!" Arthur called out.

The forest replies with loud clanging from the path behind Arthur. He turned to see an old man on a rickety horse-drawn carriage singing a jingle.

Long live the queen

Her might will smite the unclean

Let loose the arrows fly

Her will shall be thy drill

Love live the queen.

The man pulled on the reins and the horse snorted. "Well hello there young lad" the man gazed down at Arthur. "What are doing alone in the forest?"

Arthur wasn't sure whether he should be thankful to see another person or grossed out. The man's breath reeked of the stench of stale mead. But this man could be his only chance at returning to Camelot to find Merlin. "Where is Camelot?"

"Camelot you say…" the old man smiled showing his rotting teeth. "And why would a young sprite like you want to go to Camelot?"

Is this man oblivious to the king of Camelot or is he just dim-witted? Perhaps it was the mead speaking Arthur thought. "I need to find my friend."

"Is this your special friend?" he giggled, hinting at a lover.

"No, just a friend."

"Well then I hope your friend is worth it" the old man hiccupped. "I'm headed in that direction. You may come along if you'd like" he gestured to the open seat beside him.

Hesitantly, Arthur accepts his offers and they ride toward Camelot.

* * *

The dimly lit room was quiet except for the rummaging of paper. Gaius let out a long sigh as he ran his hands through his coarse pale grey hair. Books after books Gaius tried to searched for a remedy to the disease but with no success. Tired and frustrated he slammed the book shut. Where was Merlin and Arthur, he thought to himself as he reached for another book. The people of Camelot were in peril and their leader was nowhere to be seen. Gaius shook his head and refocused on his book.

Suddenly the door slammed open like a clap of thunder. Startled by the sound, Gaius dropped his book and saw Merlin rushing into room.

"Merlin!" he cried out. "Where have you been?"

Gaius' words fell on deaf ears. Merlin was in distraught, his eyes glazed over as he cleared the table. Books and glass vials were sent tumbling to the ground. Shattered glass caked the floor as vials smashed across the stone floor.

All of his research, ruined. Gaius raised his hand in fury to scold Merlin but was interrupted as a parade of Camelot's knights stormed into his chambers.

Gaius' jaw dropped in horrified disbelief. Atop the shoulders of the knights was Arthur. His arms dangled as the knights carefully rested his body on the table. Instinctively, Gaius signalled for the knights to leave the leave as he began his examination of Arthur's lifeless body. His hands shaking, Gaius tracked his finger across Arthur's and hope flooded through him as he felt a weak pulse.

"I tried to save him… I tried…" Merlin looked down at Arthur's body. "My magic cannot heal him" he turned to hide his tears.

Gaius open Arthur's shirt and was astonished at what he saw. A tattoo of an amulet had formed around the king's neck. He looked at Merlin for an explanation.

"We were ambushed" Merlin started. He told Gaius about the women, the creatures, and the amulet. "Gaius you have to help him" Merlin pleaded.

Gaius shook his head. "There is nothing I can do when I do not understand his illness. The powers of the amulet seem to trap Arthur's mind. You need to find out more about the women and her amulet."

"He is my friend. I will not let him die" Merlin bolted out the room. There was only one person he knew that had all the answers.

Seconds passed before Gwen arrived. She stood petrified as she gazed upon her husband's body. She felt herself shake and steadied herself against a nearby chair. She called for the guards and ordered them to take Arthur back to his chambers. The guards respond immediately leaving Gwen and Gaius alone.

Gaius came to his Queen's side just as her burst into learns. All the tears and emotions she tried to keep bottled inside came rushing out in force. She fell against Gaius unable to hold herself up any longer.

"I can't lose him" she cried heavily as she held Gaius. "I need him… I love him." She wiped the tears from her face.

Gaius wrapped his arms around her tighter. "Merlin and I will not let him die. We will find a way to save him." He gently stroked her hair as the exited the room.

* * *

Where is Merlin going? What is Arthur's fate? So many question!

Please Review :)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sky was dark. In the distance, the ominous clouds rolled over each other as if caught in the midst of a battle. The faint rumble of thunder in the distance caught Merlin's attention and he looked up just in time to see a bolt of lightning streak across the sky. The bright flashes of light branched out, reaching from one corner of the sky to the other. The storm rained down with fury. The rain was warm and the thunder increased in intensity.

"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes" Merlin yelled at the skies.

Within minutes a loud roar echoed through the trashing clouds. A winged creature shot out of the skies and circled the skies before landing roughly in the clearing. The mighty dragon folded his large wings and bowed down to the dragon lord. "Ah Merlin, and to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need your help. Arthur had been wounded and my magic cannot heal him" Merlin started. He goes on to explain what had happened in his encounter with the woman and the amulet.

The dragon stretched his neck as he pondered about Merlin's problem. "It sounds as though you had an encounter with the priestess Marasis and her Forsworn legion." Kilgharrah replied. "She dwells in the realm of desires and the amulet is her instrument she uses to create a world of desires for its wearer."

Merlin stood his ground as the vicious storm winds began to pick up speed. "What do I need to do to save Arthur" Merlin said just as a loud boom of thunder bellowed in the dark grey skies.

"Desire is attachment. If Arthur fulfills his desires, he will become forever attached to the fantasy. If Arthur suppresses his desires, he will become weak, and the desires will eventually overcome him. No mortal has ever escaped their desires."

"Then there is nothing I can do?" Merlin looked up at Kilgharrah with anguish. "It is my destiny to protect him."

Kilgharrah opened his wings to shake off the rain. "She creates the world but she doesn't control them. They work in their own way, in their own time. No one has been able to escape alone" Kilgharrah hinted. "Perhaps, with help, Arthur may survive and return to reality."

* * *

Gwen sat quietly by Arthur's side, afraid to leave him alone. The hot, humid night air clung to her skin like a damp wet cloth. Beads of sweat ran down both Gwen's and Arthur's forehead. His body laid motionless in his bed.

Gwen struggled to hold back her tears. She her weakness, she hated the helplessness she felt as she continued to stare at her husband. But most of all, she hated herself for being unable to reamin strong for both Arthur and Camelot during this crisis. A few tears of frustration broke free from her eyes and fell onto her gown.

She grasped his hand tightly in hers. "You need to hold on Arthur. Camelot needs you. I do not have your courage; I cannot rule Camelot alone."

Carefully, she takes a cloth and wipes the sweat from Arthur's brow. "Come back to us. I love you" she said as she bent over to kiss him on the head.

* * *

There is more to come... major WhumpArthur scene coming soon, meeting Gwen and the others in the AU. and so much more...

Please review.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update. Inspiration for this story is quickly leaving me and I am finding it difficult to continue. I will finish this story ... eventually.

* * *

This was not the Camelot he had left earlier this morning. What once was a beacon of peace and prosperity was littered with the filth of poverty and death. Arthur stood at the front gates of the lower town disgusted at what his kingdom had been reduced to. Children dressed in rags fought each other for scraps of food as others wandered around aimlessly. The air was acrid with the stench of smoke and it stung his nose to breathe it in.

The townspeople stared awkwardly at Arthur as he moved toward the castle grounds. They seemed intrigued by the fact that Arthur was the only person around without a scar on his face. The people of the lower town, both young and old, carried a large scar across their faces. Arthur kept his eyes on the ground as he hurried through the roads.

Boom. Arthur was knocked on his back. He stared up to see a giant looming over him. The man was much taller than Arthur and carried a very large sword. Beside the giant was a very short man dressed in royal gown and no scar.

"How dare you touch Tondo, the Queen's royal advisor!" the large man boomed and drew his sword on Arthur. "Your impudence is punishable by death!"

The midget waved off his guard and he obediently withdrew his sword. "Who are you and where is your mark peasant?" his nostrils flared in anger. A crowd was beginning to circle around to commotion.

Arthur was slow to get back on his feet. "I am Arthur, the rightful King of Camelot and I demand an audience with your Queen".

The crowd broke out in laughter. Even the giant let out a small smile. "Is that so? Well them I am greatly sorry for mistreating you sire" Tondo said sarcastically and bowed. "Let me escort you to your castle my king." Tondo orders his guard to apprehend Arthur.

Arthur quickly draws his sword to defend himself. But before he could stike, Tondo's eyes flashed gold and his sword was sent flying away. Arthur needed to reactly quicky. He shoved the guard, pushed through the crowds, and darted into a dark alley. He could hear the angry cries of Tondo as his guards rallied to chase him.

Arthur was lost in the maze of alleyways and roads. He had lived in Camelot his whole life yet these streets seemed foreign to him. As he turned down another street, something in the corner of his eye caught his attention and made him stop.

Gwen

He quickly dashed towards and grasped he arm. "Gwen, I'm so glad I found you –. " A swift slap to his face made him silent and he let her arm slip from his grasp.

"Help!" she cried out as she ran toward the busy main street.

She did not remember him. No one in Camelot seems to know who he was. He needed her to remember. He quickly chased after her as he turned into the Rising Sun. but before he could reach the door, a punch hit him square in the chest, knocking the breath out of him.

Gwaine and Leon stood over the crumpled body of Arthur who struggled to breath." Was this the one who called himself king?" Gwaine asked. Leon nods. "The queen will want to speak with him."

Together they drag Arthur towards the castle.

* * *

"There has to be another way of saving Arthur. It's too dangerous" Gaius said with concern. Merlin has just told him about him about how he planned to enter Arthur's dream to help him escape his desires. "If Marasis finds out that you have entered her world, you cannot hope to protect both yourself and Arthur."

"He is my friend and this is the only way I can save him."

Gaius knew there was no use in trying to talk Merlin out of his plan. If their roles were switch, Arthur would do the same for Merlin. "What do you need me to do?"

"Give this to Arthur" Merlin hands him a small vial. "And keep an eye on Gwen for me while I'm gone."

"Be careful Merlin. If Arthur dies in the world of desire, you will also."

"I'll bring him back." Merlin smiles at Gaius as he leaves the room.

Atop his bed, Merlin drinks his vial and patiently awaits its effects.


End file.
